Almost Lover
by Lee-Moriarty
Summary: DESTIEL SEASON 7


**HIYA! Short one shot I meant to post yesterday. DESTIEL! (give me a minute, my heart hurts) Anyway, I kept thinking about Season 7 and Cas. This just came to mind as I listened to my destiel playlist. BTW, if you haven't already look up Angeles Jensen Ackles on Youtube.**

**I don't own Dean and Cas, nor do I own Almost Lover by A fine frenzy**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

Dean sat on the bed. He was in another crappy motel room, alone. He was staring at the wall and holding back tears. He kept thinking of who all was gone. Sam had needed time, Bobby was dead, and Cas was as well. He missed them all, but the angel especially. Castiel, the angel who had saved him from Hell, saved him from angels, and helped in the apocalpyse, had done something stupid and he was gone. All Dean could do was think about the angel and their relationship.

**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

The angel who had been like family to him. A brother, a friend, and most of all, a confident. It was hard for Dean to watch his friend fall into ruin. It was his fault. If he hadn't promised Sam he would live a normal life, Cas would have been able to talk to him. Cas would have let him fix it.

_I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God, a better one. So, you will bow down and profess your love to me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you.  
_

_**Cas, we can fix this!**_

_Dean, it's not broken_

Maybe it wasn't broken. Maybe Dean was broken and Cas knew it. Damn it, he wanted the awkward angel, mistakes and all. Dean sat his head in his hands and wondered where it had gone wrong.

_You don't think you deserve to be saved_

Maybe he had damned Cas the moment he met him. Maybe the moment Cas dragged him out of Hell. The world went wrong when that happened. Maybe Dean just broke everything he touched. Maybe Dean deserved Hell.

**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images**

He was broken. He was a withered shell of what was once a human. He was an abomination and fallen. Dean laughed at the thought that the angels thought he was righteous. He was no righteous man. If it wsn't for him, Sam would have had to drink demon blood, let alone trust Ruby. He killed the world.

**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

Emmanual dreamed of the man again. It was always the same man, always the same broken feeling. The man was hurting. Emmanual wanted to hug him and help him through it. Of course to that he would have to find him. He felt his heart flutter with hurt. That turned into a deep and dull ache that wouldn't leave.

X

Emmanual stared at the man on his porch. It was the man from his dream. The same broken man who cried for his brother to be saved. And the man had just saved his life as well as his wife. Emmanual knew he needed to help him.

X

Castiel stared at Dean. Dean, the hunter who had spent many nights staring at his wall, wishing for Cas. Dean wanted him, the angel who had broken his brother and set the leviathans into the world. Dean had morned for him and wished to do it all over again, And this helped Cas.

X

Dean watched Cas storm off. He longed to help the angel, help him fix it all. It could be fixed, and they would fix it. Dean promised himself.

_Why did I even walk out of that river?_

_**Maybe to fix it**_

Dean grabbed Cas and the angel turned. The angel stared at the man and Dean stared at him. Tears pricked at his eyes and he couldn't help himself. The hunter pulled his angel into a hug. HIS angel. Not Heaven's, not Hell's, not the leviathans', his. He pulled back and pressed his lips to the angel's. Cas pulled back surprised. Dean looked at him and pulled him back into the kiss. The angel softened and Dean thought of a way to fix everything. Fix it all for his angel.


End file.
